More To Life
by Twilight-Steff
Summary: Quistis and Squall learn there is more to life than work. (Quall)
1. Exit Rinoa

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII (or VII) stuff or characters.  
  
A/N: this is my First FF8 fic.  
  
Squall wondered aimlessly down the long hallways of Balamb Garden, he looked to his left. "Hmm fine I'll go to the quad," he mumbled turning down the hall. He walked in and found a patch of grass to sit on, he stared out over the sea at the setting sun, and he allowed himself to fall on to his back. The conversation he had had earlier with Rinoa echoed in his head. "Squall, let's get a house together, in Timber, then you can get a proper job and you can support us," she had said completely out of the blue. "But Rinoa, I'm happy here and I love my job," he answered back "You need to get your priorities straight Mr." With that she ran off. Squall came back to reality; he new this day would come. Rinoa needed to be free that was who she was. He was going to refuse Rinoa's request, he was 19 years old now and he didn't want to quit SeeD ever, he intended to die a SeeD. He turned around as he heard footsteps behind him, "Squally, have you changed your mind yet?" the familiar voice of Rinoa questioned. "No and I'm not going to, don't you think you've hurt me enough," he said coldly turning to face the 6 month pregnant young women. "Fine, I thought we could raise our child somewhere safe that's all," she continued. "DON'T say that, Its not OUR child is it, go and raise it with its real Father, Seifer is just begging to have you back," he shouted, he always wanted to have a child, one of his own, not Seifer's spawn. "Fine Seifer cares about me, and he loves me more than you ever could," Rinoa screamed as she ran away again. "I don't care anymore, I just don't" Squall whispered to himself, There love had been nothing more than a right time right place fling, Rinoa had been having an affair with Seifer all along, she just felt like she wanted Squall as well, but in her eyes he was boring and not as exciting as Seifer. "What was all that disorder about," "Huh," Squall looked forward, Brown boots, Black trousers, Pinky peach skirt, " Hello Quistis," The blonde sat herself down next to Squall, "Um Squall are you okay, I saw what happened," "I'm fine," he lied as he picked up the metal ring Rinoa had thrown at him in rage, "Rinoa's baby isn't yours is it?" Quistis whispered gently. "It's Seifer's, you're no good half brother if you must know," he said bitterly Quistis sighed, she had not been surprised when they found their Birth certificates and saw that they shared the same father, Cloud Strife was his name. Quistis's mothers name was Tifa Lockhart and Seifer's was Aeris Gainsbourgh, she remembered the disgusted look on his face, he had always wanted a bit of Quistis, much to her disgust, learning they were brother and sister was the best thing for the both of them. "To tell the truth Quisty I don't care, I really don't, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even bothered to save her from that compression machine, why did you tell me to rescue her?" Squall interrupted her thoughts, he knew that she would be upset if she thought about her parents and so he had decided to speak up. "I uh, wanted you to be happy," she answered. "I am happy, I didn't need Rinoa for that, just because I didn't show it didn't mean I wasn't happy," he said staring at her. Quistis stayed quite for a while, "Don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay, she's gone now," he said, he always knew what Quistis was thinking. "But your alone now," she said with the same worried expression on her face. "I'm not alone, although Irvine and Selphie moved away and opened that chocobo ranch and Zell opened that hotdog restaurant next door to them, and Rinoa and Seifer are going to move to Timber none of that matters because I still have one person left." He explained giving her one of his smiles that could melt mountains. She smiled back. "Were going to be alright aren't we?" Quistis said with a blush. Squall nodded and put his arm round her; she rested her head on his fur collar and closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked, next chapter soon, please R&R. I really wanted to upset the Quifer fans off; anyway you have to admit that there is a striking resemblance between them, here is my theory: Cloud has Blonde hair and bright Blue eyes, and Tifa has the shape and complexion as Quistis. Seifer looks the same except with Greener eyes; therefore he could be Cloud and Aeris child. I dislike Quifers and that is why. 


	2. A new kind of Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own any FFVIII things, :'( I wish I did  
  
The overhead blasted over the school, "Miss. Trepe and Mr. Leonhart please come to the Headmasters office as soon as possible,"  
  
"Tis, did you hear that we have to go and see Cid," Squall said nudging her with his shoulder, she had fallen asleep. They were both still in the quad. "Yeah, come on it might be something important," she said stretching her arms. They both stood up and started to run.  
  
They ran all the way to his office and pushed the door open, "Huff, puff, Yes headmaster I something the matter," She said as soon as they had entered. Cid chuckled, "Please, the both of you, sit down, can I get either of you a drink?" he asked calmly "Eh, if you don't mind I think we would just like to get straight to the case," Squall replied, Quistis nodded in agreement. "Tutut, this is exactly why I called you here, the both of you are dismissed, after last months test we decided that you are obsessed with work and so I have provided you with a car, or Squall's car, you will drive down to Winhill and you will stay there at the provided lodgings until you wind down, then and only then you can come back," He explained Quistis and Squall's jaws dropped, "But, sir, what will we do with our time!" Quistis whined, (in a good way not like a Rinoa whine or anything) "Go and pack your backs immediately you leave at 8 (pm) so be ready," he said ignoring her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I can't believe this, I have loads of things still to do here at the moment," Quistis mumbled to herself as she took every item of clothes she owned out of her wardrobe and chucked them on the bed. She stuffed them in to her suitcase, she put her hairbrush and perfume on the top, everything else would have to go in her handbag, and packing was one of her least favourite things to do, she pulled the Zip across, it got stuck. "OH FOR HYNES SAKE," she shouted climbing on top of it and pulled it round the rest of the way. She walked into her bathroom (she had a bathroom because she had a higher class dorm than anyone else) and turned the shower on, she took of the dressing gown she was wearing and climbed in. She washed and washed her hair, the reached around for a towel, she grabbed one for her and one for her hair; she wrapped it round her and walked back into her room. She rolled her eyes and screamed through her gritted teeth, she had shoved all of her clothes into the suitcase. "Quistis are you ready yet, we have to go in 15 minutes?" said Squall, he had come to pick her up. "Squall, are any of the Trepies out there?" She called "No, why?" he replied She opened the door and quickly pulled him in, she never knew if one of them was hiding in the bushes waiting to take pictures of her in her nightclothes, just imagine how popular they would be with the other Trepies if he had gotten a snap of her in a towel. "Er, Quistis your not dressed," Squall said blushing at seeing her in a towel. "You've seen me a lot more naked than this," She said shaking her head "Yeah but you were younger then and now.." he explained She rolled her eyes, " I need your help, this zip is stuck," she said tugging on the zip of the suitcase. Squall stepped forward and pulled it hard, it opened easily for him. "Quistis maybe it wouldn't get stuck if you folded your clothes in?" Squall suggested. "Takes to long," She said taking out her normal pinky peach outfit out. She walked into the bathroom, she didn't want to embarrass Squall by getting dressed in front of him, even though he did look really cute when he blushed, Quistis giggled. By the time she had come out he had folded all her clothes neatly in to the suitcase and done it up again, "Oh, Squall what would I do without you," she said smiling at him. Maybe going away, alone with Squall would be worth not doing her work. "Are you ready yet," He asked "Almost," she replied, she looked around her room, "Hmm where is it," she said a loud. Squall looked around, he noticed her hairclip was on the floor; he bent down and picked it up "Looking for this," he said handing it to her "Yes, thank you," She said as she pulled her hair up into its normal style. "We'd better go, Cid would go mad if we didn't leave on time," he explained.  
  
A/N: more to come, this chapter was sooo short. Thanks too Quistiswannabe my first FFVIII reviewer, its so cool you think that Quistis and Seifer are Siblings, I thought I was the only one, Please R&R. 


	3. Is it Fair?

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVIII material.

It had been a long journey to Winhill, and when they arrived they were both too exhausted to care about the fact there was only on bed..........................

Quistis awoke with a bad headache; she looked around and noticed that her arm was drooped over Squall's waist and that her head was on his chest. She got off the bed and rummaged through her bag for some curaga magic. 

She found some and cast it on herself; it cured her headache easily. She then cast it on Squall so he wouldn't be hung over when he woke. 

She smiled at him; he looked so adorable asleep.

She decided to make some breakfast for the both of them.

" Hmmm, I wonder if they have food in the fridge," she thought

She found some Chocobo eggs and some bacon and some instant coffee. She made the food and put it on the table, straight on queue Squall awoke.

"Good morning, I made you some breakfast," She said signalling to the table 

"Mmmm, looks good, thank you," Squall said climbing of the bed and sat down at the table

Quistis joined him.

"Do you remember when you tried to make breakfast for my birthday, when we lived at the orphanage?" Squall asked after taking a few bites of his meal.

"Yes," Quistis blushed, "Matron was so cross, I didn't know that you shouldn't put Ketchup bottle's in the microwave, it exploded over the whole kitchen," 

Squall laughed, " It was a sweet gesture though," 

Quistis smiled, " Well is this a better breakfast?" 

"Well yes, you took the packaging off this time, and you didn't fry any of Selphie's stuffed animals this time," he chuckled

"Oh yes, poor Mr. Cuddles, she was so cross, and it was an accident!" Quistis protested

"Well I thought it was a good idea, that thing frightened me," Squall admitted 

They finished eating and changed in to some clean clothes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Quistis sighed sarcastically as she lifted a letter, from Cid; She had not noticed it before.

"Hmmmmm, Look's like were going Chocobo riding," She stuck out her tongue.

"Uhh, Cool?" Squall looked rather nervous.

"I don't like Chocobo's," Quistis said with a strange child like innocence.

"Come on we fought The Evil Sorceress that tried to destroy the world, how bad can it be." Squall shrugged.

"Hmmm You're right, better to get it over with yes? My, My Squall why couldn't you have been so decisive before." Quistis teased

He half smiled. It was so strange seeing the woman that his story had began with still with him long after it had ended.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Squall and Quistis arrived at the Chocobo stables. They got out of the car and walked over.

They were greeted by a short, man, His dark hair was quickly losing its colour.

"Howdy, the names Ben." He held out his hand to them, Squall sighed to himself and shook his hand.

Ben then took Quistis's gloved hand in his own and kissed it. 

Quistis was used to this kind of attention. Just smile and nod, he'd soon tire of her.

"Now you two must be from the Balamb garden, am I right?" He put his hand in the back pockets of his dungarees.

"Yes." Squall answered quickly.

"Well, comes with me and I'll introduce to a few of my birds, eh, eh." He nudged Squall with his arm. Squall smiled.

"Hmm yes why don't you do that?" He looked over his shoulder to Quistis and gave a desperate look.

Quistis returned the look and followed him.

Ben led them through the stables. The Chocobo's warked happily at the visitors.

Ben stopped and turned to stroke one of the bird's feathery heads,

"Now this here is Luke, and you'll be riding him," He told Squall.

"And this is Ruby," He turned his attention to a darker yellow Chocobo and looked at Quistis, "Now this is my prize bird and so you best be taking care of her when your out today,"

Quistis nodded. 

Ben showed them how to saddle the birds up, and they were soon out in the field riding.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Squall and Quistis had gotten used to riding the Birds and were now travelling at a slow speed talking.

"I wonder what Cid has planned for tomorrow?" Squall asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know. This is fun though." Quistis replied stroking Ruby's head gently.

Squall watched, he patted the side of his Chocobo gently.

Luke warked to Ruby. She warked back.

"Its seems as though they are plotting something," Quistis said 

Before Squall had the chance to reply the birds sped up.

"WAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The speed off the birds took their breath away, the screams were muffled.

The Chocobo's warked happily as if they were laughing at the two respectable SeeD's

Screaming uncontrollably with fear.

They soon tired of their little game and slowed. 

Quistis jumped of Ruby and pulled her over to a near by tree, she tied the reins to it and sat

Down on the ground. Squall did the same and joined her.

"Phew," he sighed

"Do you remember the first time we saw a Chocobo?" Quistis spoke up after a little while of

Catching their breath. 

"Hmm, yes, It was a Chicobo though." He replied.

"Oh sorry Mr. Scientist of the year." She joked

"It came up so close to you and pecked you, I'd never heard you scream so much in my life!" Squall Chuckled.

Quistis blushed, "I was 5 years old, and I was scared, until you came over with your plastic gunblade toy and shooed it away. You're soooo manly."

It was Squall's turn to blush now; Quistis had always protected him until that day.

"I'm so glad that now we can remember things like this now." Squall stated, now things were calm and they had no use for GF's.

Quistis smiled, "we were happy in those days, weren't we?" 

"You're not happy now?" Squall frowned

"No, I mean we were less uh, what's the word, Stiff?" She looked up at him

"Well, that's what this is about isn't it, we really were over due for a holiday." Squall explained.

"I am happy, how could I not be happy. I feared that I would lose you that's why I was miserable. But look at us now, were here together." Quistis stopped, she was saying too much.

She looked away from him.

"Quistis I like your eyes." Squall had always wanted to say that.

"Thank you, you don't find them to vivid, most people can't look at them to long because they find them over powering." Quistis blushed.

"We should take the birds back now," Squall said standing up, 

"Yes." She sighed "I guess we should,"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rinoa Heartily lay helpless on the floor of her room, "Seifer," she shouted.

"Seifer!"

Sure enough the young blonde entered. 

"What's the matter," He sat down next to her

"I feel pain, the baby can feel the pain, he doesn't like it, Help us." Her eyes were wide.

"Rinoa speak straight, tell me what's wrong." Seifer held her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"Powers, in my arms, in my veins, hurting," 

"Rinny?" Seifer held her tightly.

Rinoa's hand were clamped in position, she was keeping them away from Seifer.

Seifer shifted and knocked against her hand.

"Noooooo!"

Electricity, fire and Ice flared through her fingertips knocking the pair of them unconscious.

The terrorizing scream echoed through Garden.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rinoa awoke in the infirmary. Cid, Edea and Dr Kadowaki stood in the other part off the room discussing something. Rinoa lifted her arms. They were wrapped in bandages. 

She looked to her side. 

Seifer lay on the bed, shirtless. Hundreds of wire's and equipment attached to his chest.

His skin was pale and lips were chapped. His scar had started to bleed leaving the bloody stains over his face.

Occasionally he would shake and call mumble Rinoa's name. 

Tears streamed down the beautiful woman's face, What had she done to her love.

It finally became apparent to Rinoa what had happened. Their baby was dead.

She screamed out in mourning.

Dr. Kadowaki and Edea approached her. Cid just left.

"Miss. Heartily, I'm so sorry." The Dr shook her head.

"Please, we must speak alone." The Dr nodded and left, she pulled a screen door across, for privacy.

"Rinoa, I didn't know, why didn't you tell me?" Edea began 

"Tell you what, I don't understand, what's happened? Rinoa could stop crying.

"My dear, sorceresses can't have children, it is forbidden by a laws of the planet and the heavens, I thought that you knew the punishment." Edea stroked her head.

"I never asked to be a Sorceress, I never wanted it, You just did it to me so that your precious Ellone and Quistis wouldn't be infected." All Rinoa's hate was blurting out.

"I'm so very sorry my angel, I was selfish. I couldn't have a child, Ellone, Quistis and the others were the closest thing I would ever have, you must understand. I needed to protect their powers from Ultamecia," 

"My baby is dead, My sweetheart is stricken by these curses you bestowed upon me and I don't know what's going to happen to me. Now tell me how is that fair!" 

"I understand and I believe that the time has come for the reposition of the powers. Ellone is safe to take them now, and without the malevolence of Ultamecia it can be done with out the loss of your life. Prepare yourself child." Edea stood up.

"You don't understand!" Rinoa screamed. 

"Seifer and yourself shall be cured by the end of the night do not fear." Edea walked away.

"My baby, our baby, is gone you just don't understand." Rinoa wept as the once paranormal being left the room.

For the first time the heart of Rinoa Heartily was left broken.

"Rinoa?" Seifer whispered weakly.

He reached out his hand and clutched her own bandaged arm.

She turned to look at him; the broken look on her face confirmed his fears.

"We will never forget you, our son," he whispered their prayer to him.

Rinoa untied the bandages, her hands had healed, and her body had healed but not her heart.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: *Sniff* I hope that moved you, I didn't want to make Rinoa and Seifer bad guys.

Please R&R, 


End file.
